Unpleasant Realisation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Bikky eavesdrops on a conversation between Ryo and Dee and hears things that he finds more than a little worrying. Written for the prompt 'FAKE, Bikky and Dee. As far as Bikky is concerned, Dee doesn't so much HAVE character flaws, he IS one,' at fic promptly. Set around Vol. 3 or 4.


**Title:** Unpleasant Realisation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Ryo, Dee

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Around Vol. 3 or 4.

 **Summary:** Bikky eavesdrops on a conversation between Ryo and Dee.

 **Word Count:** 897

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Bikky and Dee. As far as Bikky is concerned, Dee doesn't so much HAVE character flaws, he IS one,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Everything about Dee annoys Bikky; as far as he's concerned, Dee doesn't so much _have_ character flaws, he _is_ one. Dee spends enough time at Ryo's apartment that Bikky should know if anyone does.

Ryo grumbles about his partner a lot, about how he's lazy, never does his share of the paperwork, thinks rules are there to be broken and is constantly causing trouble with their superiors. Dee's also untidy, making a mess of the apartment and never helping to clean up. He's loud and rude, and Ryo never gets any peace when he's around. Bikky doesn't understand why Ryo puts up with the slob. Can't he ask to be assigned a different partner?

Bikky sighs. He can't sleep and he's thirsty. The Perv had invited himself over for dinner yet again, which had been beyond annoying. Bikky had stayed up as late as he could, making sure the slimy creep didn't try anything, but Ryo had eventually sent him to bed. Still, Dee must have left by now, and Ryo's probably in bed, so trying to be quiet, Bikky cracks open his bedroom door and freezes. Ryo's still up and Dee's there too. Worse, they're talking about him.

"I don't know what to do, Dee. Bikky's teacher says he's lazy; he's not doing all his homework even though I always try to make sure he has, and he doesn't pay attention in class. He breaks the school rules all the time, gets into fights with the other kids… he's had detention three times this week already. And he's no better at home. He's rude to everyone, leaves his things all over the place and never helps tidy up, and some of the neighbours have complained that he's noisy when I'm not here. I've tried explaining that he's just a kid, he can't help being loud and full of energy, but…" Ryo trailed off and put his head in his hands. "I'm a failure as a father. Why did I think I could do this? I've got no experience raising kids."

Bikky felt a shock go through him. All the things he'd been thinking about Dee, Ryo was saying about _him_. He hadn't realised he was so much trouble; was Ryo going to send him away? His heart plummeted into his bare feet and despite the warmth of the apartment, he suddenly felt cold, but he couldn't stop listening in to the conversation.

Dee rubbed Ryo's shoulder. "Don't take it so hard, you're not doing anything wrong. You said it yourself; Bikky's just a kid. Plus, he's still settling in. He acts up to get your attention any way he can. If he leaves things lying around, you have to tell him to put them away; that means your attention's on him. He probably gets in trouble at school for the same reason. As for the homework, I suppose you always did all of yours without being told."

Ryo turned to look at Dee. "Yes, of course." He bit his lip and blushed slightly. "Well, maybe not so much when I was Bikky's age."

"There ya go. Bikky's pretty normal, all things considered. Stop worrying so much, you're doing just fine."

"You think so? It's just, I love him and I want what's best for him, but he never seems to listen to a word I say."

"He's got the attention span of a gnat when it comes to anything adults are saying." Dee chuckled. "Believe it or not, he'll grow out of that."

Sighing, Ryo sat back on the sofa. "Thanks for the pep talk, Dee. You always seem to know the right things to say. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Spend all your time worrying over nothing most likely. You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"See? That's why we work so well together. We compensate for each other's failings."

"Is worrying a failing?"

"No, but worrying yourself sick is. Now, bed, get some sleep. You can talk to the brat tomorrow. Go on, I'll let myself out after I clear up here."

"Okay, goodnight Dee, and thanks."

"Anytime."

Ryo disappeared into his bedroom and Dee picked up the empty cups from the coffee table.

"I know you're listening," he said quietly. "Give him a break, okay? Work's been rough lately, the last thing he needs is to have to worry so much about you."

Bikky opened his door a little more. "You knew I was here?"

"Yep, from the moment you cracked open your door. Much as we both hate to admit it, you and me, we're a lot alike, and we both want Ryo's attention. Despite all the trouble we cause him, for whatever reason, he likes having us around. I think he was lonely before, and he likes taking care of us. It makes him feel needed. When he wants to talk to you tomorrow, listen for once, okay?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Bikky nodded. "Okay." He closed his door again, climbed back into bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Starting tomorrow, he'd try to do better; help around the apartment, pick up after himself without being asked, do his homework. He'd work harder at school too. He never wanted to make Ryo look so sad and worried again.

And whatever it took, he was going to prove that he was nothing like Dee Laytner!

.

The End


End file.
